


Heavenly Companion

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angel!Cloud, Guardian Angel AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Moments in his charge's life where Cloud had some use.





	Heavenly Companion

Cloud stared at the crumpled form of his charge, gaze sweeping over wounds to gauge whether Sephiroth needed his attention or not. He decided that there was nothing that the other couldn’t heal and moved away from him; settling on a patch of grass a few feet away, uncaring of the carnage surrounding them.

His charge remained where he lay for several minutes, chest heaving as he fought to get his breathing under control. He watched the human for a few moments, quickly growing bored of the sight and turning his gaze away from his charge. His gaze caught sight of the souls of deceased, some rising from their corpses, others remaining stagnated unable to ascend like the others.

Those souls were not any concern of his, he would ignore them unless they posed a direct threat to his charge and even then, he would not fight the human’s battles for him. Cloud would only intervene on his charge’s behalf if it appeared that the human was unable to handle his opponents; such as the battle that had just occurred.

It was a foolish thing, sending one child against a whole platoon of warriors and beasts. The only reason his charge had survived was because Cloud had intervened, unwilling to watch his human be tossed aside by those who cared nothing for him.

His charge shifted on the ground, pulling himself to his knees and looking up at him with a tired expression. Cloud raised his brow at the human, waiting for the other to say something to him.

“Thank you,” The human stated, voice trembling with exhaustion. “Your help was appreciated.”

Cloud scoffed, turning away from his charge once again to focus on those approaching their position. “Your death wouldn’t benefit me,” he said in a firm voice, gaze narrowing when he identified one of the arrivals as his charge’s keeper. “They’re coming to retrieve you.”

His charge sighed, exhaustion visible in his every movement. The human didn’t try to lift himself to his feet, remaining in his kneeling position until his allies approached him. Cloud’s wings snapped up when his charge’s keeper gripped his arm harshly, pulling the metallic-haired child to unsteady feet.

Cloud almost sunk his blades into the man’s chest but managed to catch himself before he did so, dismissing his blades from his grasp and relaxing his posture. Killing the man would not benefit his charge, not yet at the very least.

He followed them closely as the man led his charge away from the battlefield and back to the helicopter they had arrived in, a calm, steady presence behind the child’s back. Sephiroth was deposited on a seat in the helicopter and ordered to remain there before the elder man moved away from him, writing something down on a clipboard.

Cloud seated himself next to his human, pressing close to his side and stretching one large, feathered wing to curl around him. He kept his gaze trained on the other’s in the transport, watching them as the vehicle started and returned them to the Shinra building.

He ignored the way Sephiroth’s fingers pressed into his feathers; the touch was nearly non-existent, his charge not wanting to draw attention to his actions. Cloud was aware that the touch was grounding for his charge so he allowed it to continue.

They arrived at the Shinra building soon enough and Cloud followed Sephiroth closely as the human was led back into the Science Department. He remained with his charge through his examination and back into his small room, sitting on the human’s bed with his back pressed to the wall.

Sephiroth barely glanced at him as he went about his routine, more concerned about removing the dried mud and blood from his hair than Cloud’s presence in his room.

Cloud closed his eyes, spreading his focus around the Science Department. There was nothing else to do for his charge until the next time the Doctor expected too much of the other.

* * *

Cloud shifted, wings pressed against his back, watching Sephiroth destroy another platoon of warriors alongside his SOLDIERs. The war with Wutai had dragged on for years and now his charge was leading the assault on them.

Long gone were the times he needed to help his human, now Sephiroth was more than capable of holding his own and had his own companions to fight alongside him. The young man didn’t need him anymore.

So why did Sephiroth continue to demand his presence?

It didn’t make sense to Cloud; all his previous charges had been all too willing to see him go when they no longer needed him, he had no idea why Sephiroth wanted him to stay around.

He remained though, watching Sephiroth grow into his position and become more at ease with interacting with other humans. He was glad that his charge had grown so much, he’d come a long way since his days in the labs.

Cloud cocked his head, gazing at the carnage of the battlefield below. The last of the enemy had been finished and Sephiroth was now moving towards him, stride tired as he passed the bodies of the dead.

He blinked at his charge, unsure why the human had decided to turn to him instead of those he was fighting with. It seemed that Sephiroth’s companions also had that question as they stopped him before he could reach where Cloud was standing, forcing the man’s attention to them and their plans to continue.

Cloud sighed, turning his gaze away from his charge and focusing on the souls dispersing below him. It was a familiar sight after being at war for so long, death was currently a common occurrence in his charge’s day-to-day life.

He turned his gaze back to his charge, noticing that Sephiroth was being led away by his friends. He slowly followed them, wings resting against his back.

He decided not to follow his charge into the tent they were using for strategy meetings and the such, bored by their words. Instead he roamed the camp, moving between groups of SOLDIERs and Infantrymen to listen to what they were speaking about.

Most of them were speaking about their lives back home, talking about their families and significant others. No one was talking about what was happening here, all of them trying to ignore the horrors they saw every day.

He observed them for several minutes before turning away and moving back to where he could feel Sephiroth, returning to his charge’s side.

Cloud was surprised to see that Sephiroth’s companions had left, leaving the General to his own devices. His charge lifted his head to look at him when he entered the room, dragging his gaze over his form with tired eyes.

“You’re back,” Sephiroth stated, slumping back against his mattress. “I was beginning to worry.”

Cloud shrugged, seating himself on the edge of the mattress by Sephiroth’s feet. “I was checking on the rest of the camp,” he told the human, spreading one of his wings over leather covered legs.

Sephiroth hummed softly, shifting his legs under the weight of Cloud’s wing. “Anything of interest?”

Cloud shook his head in denial, “nothing more than usual.”

There was several minutes of silence between them until Sephiroth broke it with a soft question, “you’re not going to leave, are you?”

Cloud sighed softly, turning to give his human his attention. “I’ll stay as long as you want me too.” He answered, fixing Sephiroth with a level gaze. “I won’t leave until you ask me too.”

Sephiroth sighed softly, relaxing at his admission. He hesitantly reached out to twine their hands together, fingers curling around Cloud’s own.

Cloud felt his face soften at Sephiroth’s action, wings fluttering against his back. He gripped the other’s hand tightly, rubbing his thumb over the back of his human’s hand.

Sephiroth’s eyes fluttered shut a few moments later, his breathing evening out as he fell into unconsciousness.

Cloud watched his charge sleep, relieved that the other was resting. No one was getting nearly enough rest during the war, he was glad his human was able to get some kind of rest.

Cloud closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, zoning out as Sephiroth slept.

His charge was safe for the moment and still wanted him around for some reason or another. That was more than enough for him at the moment.


End file.
